Tazewell County, Virginia
Tazewell County is a county in Virginia. The population of the county is 45,078. Major roads US Route 19 US Route 19 Business US Route 460 US Route 460 Business Virginia State Route 16 Virginia State Route 16 Alternate Virginia State Route 61 Virginia State Route 67 Virginia State Route 91 Virginia State Route 102 Virginia State Route 644 Geography Adjacent counties Bland County (east) McDowell County, West Virginia (north) Mercer County, West Virginia (northeast) Buchanan County (northwest) Smyth County (south) Russell County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 94.14% White (42,436) 3.79% Black or African American (1,708) 2.07% Other (934) 13.6% (6,130) of Tazewell County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Tazewell County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 15 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.06 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Towns Bluefield - 5,444 Cedar Bluff - 1,137 Pocahontas - 389 Richlands - 5,823 Tazewell - 4,627 CDPs Claypool Hill - 1,776 Gratton - 937 Raven - 2,270 Springville - 1,371 Unincorporated communities Abbs Valley Adria Amonate Bandy Big Vein Bishop Boissevain Burke's Garden Busthead Coaldan Cove Creek Doran Falls Mills Fourway Frog Level Horsepen Jewell Ridge Liberty North Tazwell Paintlick Pisgah Pounding Mill Red Ash Seaboard Tannersville Tiptop Thompson Valley Wardell Yards (partly in Mercer County, West Virginia) Climate Fun facts * Its economy was dependent on coal and iron of the Pocahontas Fields from the late 19th into the 20th century. * Tazewell is pronounced with a short "a", to rhyme with "razz" rather than "raze". * Tazewell was a swing county politically throughout most of the 20th century, and has rapidly become one of Virginia's strongest Republican counties in the last 15 years. * The Virginia Civil War Trails project includes a Cedar Bluff battle site, with two markers detailing the event. There are also several marked graves of Civil War Soldiers in the historic Jones Chapel Cemetery located in the West end of Cedar Bluff. * Cedar Bluff is the home of the Clinch Valley Blanket Mill which housed the Goodwin weavers, in operation from 1890 through World War II. * The Town of Pocahontas owns and operates the Pocahontas Exhibition Mine and Museum, a National Historic Landmark and Virginia's official "coal heritage zone." The "show mine," as many locals call it, features tours from retired coal miners into the historic mine that served as the birthplace of the world-famous Pocahontas #3 coal. This was used to heat homes across the United States and was the chosen fuel of the United States Navy. The exhibition mine, open from April–August annually, features a 13-foot-tall (4.0 m) coal seam. There is also a museum and education center located in the mine's former powerhouse. * On the last Saturday in April, the town hosts the annual Pocahontas Indian Run, a five-mile run through the historic town and scenic community that attracts runners from across the United States. The event also features a three-mile Indian Walk and a Papoose Run for children aged 6–12. In the evening, a memorial ceremony is held at the Pocahontas Cemetery for the 114 miners killed in the 1884 mine explosion. * Each Labor Day, Pocahontas is home to the Coal Miners Reunion. Retired coal miners and railroad workers from across the United States are honored here by a town parade and luncheon. The festival also includes special recognition of the oldest and longest-serving miners or railroad workers present, and stump speeches from local political candidates. * The Virginia Department of Transportation awarded Pocahontas funding to complete a walking trail which will link the Pocahontas Exhibition Coal Mine to the Laurel Meadows Park. Plans are being developed to link the trail to Boissevain. * During the early settlement period, many Scots-Irish settled through the Appalachian backcountry, including here and in what is now West Virginia. They tended to be yeoman farmers, owning fewer slaves than the planters in the Tidewater or some Piedmont areas. They developed separate goals and political culture from eastern residents. During the American Civil War, West Virginia, which had many Union supporters, seceded from Virginia and the Confederacy, and was admitted to the Union as an independent state. * Claypool Hill serves as the retail center for the Richlands/Tazewell area, having a Walmart, Lowe's Home Improvement, Nintendo World, Belk, Food City, AutoZone, a Verizon retailer, a few car dealerships, and a Tractor Supply Co. Category:Virginia Counties